


Victorian London- side chapter

by ChaosRose92



Series: immortals series [3]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosRose92/pseuds/ChaosRose92
Summary: English isn’t bolded. Sorry for any confusion this may cause. If necessary the Korean will be bolded. I do not do the translation (what little will actually be involved with this one because they are in England.)





	

It was raining as she walked to the school building. Carriages rode past every so often and she was almost splashed with muddy water more than once. She had been lucky to get this job. It wasn’t easy for women to find work in London these days but when the ad came out for an English teacher at one of the schools she signed on immediately. Teaching English to foreigners was a tedious job and a highly unwanted one because most people didn’t have the patience but her father had taught her never to turn down work because you never knew when you would need the money.

“You must be Miss Elizabeth.” A British accent with a stiff sound to it met her ears as she approached the campus.

“Yes?” She turned around to the stern face of an elderly aristocrat.

“I am the headmaster of this school we were in correspondence recently through letters. You are a lot younger than your education level and your marital status would suggest madame.” He said eyeing the obvious lack of wrinkles and gray hair on her.

“Is that a problem headmaster?” She asked with polite concern.

“Not at all. Your classroom is this way.” He said turning and walking in the opposite direction. So the rumors of her deceased husband had reached her place of employment. _That would be a pleasant conversation_. she thought to herself.

The class had more students than she’d expected including five young men from East Asia that she hadn’t expected. Her students had been very attentive but none of them seemed quite so engrossed as the one pair of piercing brown eyes that never seemed to leave her, not even to take notes or reply to his friends next to him and when the class ended he walked a little slower than the rest.

“Seunghyun-ah ppalli gaja.” One of the others with hair brushed into his eyes spoke to him and yanked on his arm.

“Aish! Daesung, gwaenchana.” His voice was deeper than she would’ve expected for as young as he looked but it was followed by an amused laugh that was deep and rumbling and she found it almost musical in some ways. By the way these two acted she could automatically tell they were brothers and it was something personal between them, but it made the young man with the hard and intense gaze seem more human to her. Elizabeth found herself smiling and blushed a bit when his eyes trained themselves back on her before he rushed out the door with his brother and his friends.

* * *

A month went by and the students were doing well. It wasn’t an easy language to learn but the Headmaster was pleased with her progress enough to ask if she wanted to take on a second class and Elizabeth gladly accepted. She loved teaching and it took her mind off of the past and everyone she’d lost. Recently she’d found out that the student with the dark eyes was the eldest of five brothers from a wealthy Korean family that had been sent to England to work on a business merger. The five of them had enrolled in the class together and were honestly her best students when it came to learning but the worst when it came to behavior. The headmaster had made it clear today that no matter what, those five were to be her top priority because their father invested money in the school and they had definitely become a handful.

*********************************Seunghyun POV********************************

“Seunghyun you are looking at her again aren’t you? I wouldn’t waste my time on a teacher if I were you. Especially one with her background.” A British friend they had made asked when he saw Seunghyun looking in the direction of the English teacher yet again.

“What are you babbling about now?” Seunghyun asked when he was brought back out of his daze. What the man next to him didn’t understand was that he wasn’t enamored of this particular woman he was looking for the next hunt. At least that’s what he was telling himself. Everyone else at the University came from long family lines, was betrothed or had major ties into the community. They could have gone after one of the poor families near the river but those people had hard lives and were barely strong enough to walk. Better to take from the aristocrats their sons and daughters were strong, healthy people who were blinded by social status and greed. Truth was that part of the reason they went for the rich families was that in some manner or another they deserved to lose at least some of what they had. They also weren’t stupid enough to pull from a small family or one with major ties into the community but that left them down to three candidates. A younger man from the headmaster’s family that seemed to be on his way to being disinherited, the man sitting next to him which would be almost too dangerous because people had seen him with the five of them and the teacher… Elizabeth.

“I just said I wouldn’t waste my time on the governess if I were you. That’s all.” Will chuckled at his newest friend. Seunghyun was a little odd but he and his brothers had stood up for him when he’d been outnumbered in a fight so in his opinion even if they were different they would be friends for life. If only he knew how short the others really intended his to be.

“Why not? What did you find out about her?” If pretending to be interested got him the information he needed he would act like a love struck child instead of an over 200 year old vampire.

“Easy chap, You don’t have to bite my head off.” Will laughed.

“Sorry.” Seunghyun chuckled darkly at the unintentional joke.

“24. Birthday in three months Widow. Mother passed away shortly after marrying her off. Husband died in a horse riding accident. Father died of an illness shortly before she came to work as a teacher. When she isn’t here she goes down to the river and teaches the whelps to read. Pathetic waste of time but endearing don’t you think? By the way I will be stopping by the den later. Do you think you and your brothers might want to join me?” He was talking about the opium den on south side. Truth be told Seunghyun thought Will was the perfect target. He was an opium addict, his father was one step below throwing him out and the entire city of London could witness him being taken a way but wouldn’t give a shit. Seungri was right though. Elizabeth was the safer target. No family, only recently moved from the countryside and no real ties to London other than being a teacher and the patron saint to the illiterates on the river. Yet, when he considered everything and taking her he couldn’t do it.

“Go ask my brothers. Tell them I am busy.” Seunghyun brushed Will off and stood up.

“You cannot be serious.”

“As the plague Will.” Seunghyun clapped his friend on the arm and tightened the coat around himself.

“You’re a damned fool Seunghyun, but I wish you luck!” Will called out before walking in the opposite direction chuckling to himself.

*****************************Elizabeth POV Three months later***********************

It was after lunch and she was picking up papers to carry back and grade at home when there was a knock at the classroom door.

“Come in!” She yelled hoping that they heard her. Apparently he had because the door opened and those brown eyes were looking around the door at her.

“Seunghyun. Hello. Is their something I can help you with? Did you or one of your brothers leave something?” Her smile was polite and she started to sit her stuff down. 

“I actually wanted to see if you had a book I could borrow.” His words were a little stumbling and heavily accented but she understood perfectly.

“What kind of book are you looking for?” She asked. _Damn_. He always forgot to come up with something.

“I see.” she said smiling politely yet again. This was the fifth time since she’d known him that he’d come and asked for a book and every time he didn’t have a book in mind.

“Give me until tomorrow Seunghyun I will have a book for you. Would you like to come with me? I am going out there to read to some of the kids today.”

“My pleasure.” He said and smiled. His brothers had told him to get close had they not? What better way than this?

* * *

 _“_ You will like this one.” She told Seunghyun handing him a leather bound book as the two of them walked down the cobblestoned road from the school.

“Are you so sure about me that you know what kinds of books I read now?” He joked with a smile.

“Its poetry. All sad people like poetry. Which is why that came out of my personal library.” She told him proudly like she might have spoken when  she was younger… before becoming a widowed school teacher. Seunghyun had a way with her that no man rightly should have after Charles but here she was falling for him. Almost like her first love had never happened.

“Are you going to the banquet tonight?” Seunghyun asked looking away from the scrawl on the cover to meet your eyes.

“Are you asking as my student or as a man would ask a woman?” She came to a stop tilting the parasol back and looking up at him. He was so tall and proper to be as young as he said he was. He carried himself like an old aristocrat.

“Both.” He replied then looked over her shoulder. Emotions crossed his face first suspicion, then recognition and finally panic.

“What is it?” Elizabeth tried to turn around wondering what had happened behind her that rattled him so much.

“As your teacher I have to remind you that this can never-mmm…. happen.” The words were cut of when he kissed you but you stumbled through them when it was over barely managing to keep your breath steady.

“You say that every time Lizzie. Fine then I am asking you as a man to a woman. Will you meet me tonight?” His hands were still on her face searching for the answer.

“I will be there Seunghyun. I promise. Now get going before your brothers get into trouble.” Elizabeth told him laughing at the excited grin he gave her. He just smiled again and kissed her nose before letting her go and disappearing in the opposite direction at the blink of an eye and the space between breaths. Fast enough that she wondered if she hadn’t gone mad imagining him there. She climbed up the steps to her door and closed it behind herself coughing lightly, touching a hand to her lips and pulling back blood. She ran to a nearby washroom in a panic. Had he accidentally bitten her when they kissed? She hadn’t felt anything but when she coughed again and more blood spattered the sink she knew. The consumption had accelerated. There was a knock on the door.

“Elizabeth?” The voice sounded like Seunghyun. She couldn’t let him know about the illness. She wouldn’t put him through what she’d gone through.

“Just a moment!” She rinsed the blood from her mouth and tore at the lavender gloves in a panic before running back to the door.

“Seunghyun I said I would be at the banquet what is… who are you?” She backed up.

“A friend of Seunghyun’s brothers. They all seem to be quite fond of you. Pity you won’t be there to keep your promise but I have a message for them and you are the perfect courier service.” The stranger said getting a predatory glint in his eyes. Elizabeth backed up tripping on the back of her petticoat into an end table.

“How droll. I asked for your help miss the least you can do is hold still.” He smiled and Elizabeth saw the fangs where his canines should have been and realized that this was truly what devils looked like.  she turned and ran for the back entrance but was blocked off by a blur of movement throwing her back into the desk. The rough action caused the coughing to start again.

“Consumption? You were fine a week ago. Unless. Oh that’s brilliant. I wonder if he knew.” The musing was followed by a derranged monstrous sort of laughter.

“Why are you doing this?” Elizabeth demanded between coughs bracing herself and standing.

“I told you I need you to send a message for me Sweetheart and well I believe in killing the messenger because it sends the message I’m after. You understand right? It’s too bad though. You would have been beautiful. The least I can do is make this painless for you.” He tilted his head reminding her of a wolf as he spoke and smiled sweetly before stroking the side of her face. He jerked her head hard to the right and she fell limp to the ground buckling like a broken doll.

********************************Seunghyun POV****************************

“ **Something’s wrong.** ” He said pacing back and forth in front of Daesung.

“ **I’m sure it’s nothing Hyung. She is just running late.** ” Daesung grabbed his sire by the arm and pulled him to a stop. Seunghyun allowed him to and let out a sigh.

“ **I didn’t tell anyone but I saw him earlier. He was watching me and Elizabeth**.”

“ **Jenjang! why didn’t you mention something sooner? Gaja. Seungli is going to be pissed.** ” Daesung said weaving through the people towards the other three.

* * *

When they arrived at the street where Elizabeth lived Daesung pulled Seunghyun to a stop.

“Mwo? What do you think you are doing?”

“its too late Hyung.” Dae told him and Seungri coughed.

“Was Elizabeth sick?” he asked.

“Wae?”

“Consumption. I smell it too but there is something off about it.” Youngbae commented.

“It smells like vampire blood and death. She’s been gone at least two hours.” Daesung said. A rough wind blew his hair out of his face and he fell back startled at the sight in front of him. It was definitely the teacher. Well what was left of her. She was in tatters and not completely there but reaching for Seunghyun.

“So this is what you were hiding and why you always looked so haunted.” Her voice echoed strangely on the wind and she gave a wan smile.

“Yah! What’s wrong with you?” Jiyong asked the younger vamp.

“None of you can see that?” He demanded.

“Mwo?” Seungri, Youngbae and Seunghyun started looking around and Elizabeth looked sad when she realized that he didn’t know she was there but turned to Daesung.

“He knew one of you could see me. Told me to tell you that he would not quit until the five of you were ruined or dead. Tell Seunghyun I am sorry I broke my promise and that I did not tell him I was sick, will you?”

“Daesung what is it?” Seunghyun knelt down next to him.

“Hyung you can’t go into that house. No matter what. alda? Also Hyunseung is far from done with us.” The desperate fear in his voice changed to an anger so profound it terrified the others enough that they didn’t ask again what he saw that night. The next morning the papers had a simple bolded headline.

## ‘Jack the Ripper strikes again’


End file.
